Darkness and Apples
by YamiJessi
Summary: Middle-earth is falling to shadow, hope is wavering, and most importantly, Pippin is intent on finding a late night snack. Pure silliness. :)


A/N: Silliness, because I wanted to do something lighthearted and poke some fun at the entire gloom and doom concept a bit. 

Title: Darkness and Apples  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Merry and Pippin, mention of others.  
Warnings: No spoilers and such, just mild amusement. Because I got the oddest idea from the Ringprov Challenge: Word and mood challenge: triumph, flat, blind, ruin; hopeful  
Time limit of 60 minutes. A bit different than what probably comes to mind when you read the challenge.   
Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of them.  
  
  
The night air was crisp and clear, and perhaps it would have been a perfect night, if not for the always constant shadow of doom that every living being seemed to want to force upon the world these days. It was all shadow and ill winds, no one ever really spoke of much else now, at least it felt that way. And all that gloom could very easily creep into one's soul and lay like a poison to hopes if one were to let it. But for all the creatures in this world, it was one of the simplest that refused to allow such thoughts. Indeed, it was not often worry crossed a Hobbit's mind, it was such a silly concept, reserved for the world of the big folk and their self induced trials. There simply was far too much else to do with one's time than to spend it sulking over shadows. In fact, the most important thing in the world for one Hobbit, at least for this moment, was easing the dull ache of his stomach, which had gone too long half filled as far as he was concerned. So, said Hobbit decided upon a plan, being that the rest of the Fellowship were still all gloom and doom and probably would have scoffed off his requests in favor of more moody vigil by the fire. He turned, of course, to his constant playmate and partner in crime, Merry. Because, if nothing else Merry was wise and well learned in many things, more so than most Hobbits. Not one to turn a deaf ear to his cousin's plight, and being that the pull of mischief in the air was so strong with him to begin with, he agreed readily.  
  
This was, simply enough, how the two Hobbits found themselves very deep in a forest they had never traveled before. Granted, camp could not have been too far behind them, and their little venture was only to be short, so it seemed unlikely much could have happen. Life though is rarely simple. They headed through the night, Pippin fairly certain that Merry, in all his wisdom, did indeed know that fruit bearing trees grew in this area. After all, Merry knew everything, at least as far as Pippin could recall. His elder cousin was always rambling off in tales about things read in the many books he passed the time with, or showing him maps of places he had never seen before. So naturally he had a great deal of faith in his cousin, and a great deal of assurance that his complaining stomach would soon be filled.  
  
Merry himself had no less confidence in the path before him, if nothing else the night around them was far more inspiring than the steady drone of Aragorn arguing with Boromir over the Ring, or even Sam following Frodo around as if his master would fall off the face of Middle-earth if he took his eyes off of him for a single moment. An odd group, he mused to himself, those they traveled with were as diverse as the stars in the skies above. It made the journey interesting at the very least, but it was far too easy to be forgotten in the more dramatic moments. Merry himself was not one for dramatics, he was a very sensible Hobbit in many ways, even if it did seem that all those ways were far below the surface. He had a mischievous streak, truly, but he was also very wise about what also must be done. For the moment though, he knew what must be done involved food, for the eager eyes of Pippin told him that much. Though he was also rather certain that they would both receive stern looks from Aragorn for wandering away from camp, but the man had enough stern looks to go around so it probably was going to be nothing new. As his eyes trailed around, seeking out any sign of trees that would hold something edible he kept a smile upon his features, it was too simple a task to foil, even for ones as prone to accidents as Pippin and himself tended to be. In fact, he was still musing over how simple a task it was when he found just what he was looking for, in the most literal sense.   
  
The ground, the Hobbit quickly decided, was much more rocky here than that of the Shire, even more so when one happened to find themselves face to face with it. Or rather, not face to face, more face to flat on one's back. With a mutter of annoyance he sat up, eyeing the root that had sprung from the ground to trip him. Well, perhaps it had not sprung up for that purpose alone, but he would not have surprised to find that the truth. His thoughts were interrupted by a the ringing laughter of Pippin and he frowned once more, adding injury to insult it seemed. Merry tilted his head back to gather his thoughts and sooth his wounded pride when his eyes lit upon the leave over his head. Among that hanging mass of green were also spots of deep red, and any Hobbit knew just what that meant. It seemed Pippin had already discovered this  
fact, and the younger Hobbit was already halfway up the tree trunk before Merry could move. The problem in this being that when Pippin got excited over something he rarely noticed much else, even the fact that Merry was still sitting against the trunk of the tree when he began to climb. Receiving a few sharp kicks as his overeager cousin practically climbed over him, Merry just shook his head. He was used to Pippin's easily excited nature, even if he did now sport a few new bruises for it. It only took a moment to push those dark thoughts aside, dark at least by Hobbit's standards, before he began to scale the twisting branches of the tree himself.  
  
Pippin was already sitting amid the branches, hands curled around a bright red apple, eyes shinning with triumph as he held his prize. His smile absolutely shimmered with joy, he was just certain that the trek out here had been worth the effort now. Merry, still rubbing at a sore shoulder, was not quite so certain, but he was not about to spoil the happy air about Pippin.  
"Isn't that about the reddest apple you've ever seen Merry? I thought those only grew in the Shire, but I guess the great big world can't be all that bad if you can find something like this." It was a rather simple proclamation, but it was one that was spoken with true amazement, as though one were looking upon some great treasure found among the dust. Merry nodded and took a moment to have a look around, it was a nice night really, if one were to really look for the stars. He started to lean back on the branch to let his thoughts idle when his hand brushed something odd. It was a something that felt warm and smooth to the touch and he turned inquisitive eyes towards the object. Pippin was paying no real mind, too busy trying to decide which of the many apples he had gathered he was going to eat first. Merry frowned and peered into the darkness where the object lay, reaching once more. This time his fingers strayed across something rough and he pressed forward. That proved to be a mistake, because the object he prodded suddenly came alive with a terrible cry and for a moment it seemed as though the entire world was nothing but inky blackness and sharp claws. He was rendered blind and deaf by shock, but the effect lasted less than the span of a breath. Then, there was not even that as Merry cried out in surprise and scrambled back from the oddity, only to find that there is very little room to scramble to within a tree. For the second time that night he discovered how rocky the earth below was.   
  
Vaguely he recalled hearing Pippin yelling something about monsters and great evil and how the entire night was terrible, it was not a pleasant sound to come back to one's senses to. Sitting up, he tried to push away the confusion, glancing back up at the tree with a lifted brow, not sure what had just come to pass. He got the answer quickly though as his gaze lit upon the fleeing form jetting across the night sky, ebon feathers still drifting down to the ground in its wake. A single feather landed near his foot and the Hobbit reached to pick it up, the glossy black surface was as deep as the night around them. It did seem like an awfully large bird when it was in the tree, perhaps it was some nasty trick that turned it back into something normal as it flew away. Unlikely, perhaps, but it was some hope to his pride. Merry looked then to Pippin, who was gathering his fallen apples once more, that gleeful look in his eyes returned, it never did stray far. Perhaps the night was not in total ruin then, just a setback, though a rather painful one. He reached down to pick up one of the apples that lay near his foot and looked it over, but was interrupted before he could lift it to his mouth by a stern voice. The sharp ears of the Elven miss little, and fate would have left Legolas on guard, fate really did not seem to like Merry and Pippin very much.  
  
A few moments later they sat back in camp, after Pippin had told his tale about the evil creature in the tree and how they had both been very nearly eaten. The others shook their heads, amused by the Took's wild tale, more than they actually believed it of course. Merry ignored the entire conversation because Aragorn looked less amused and more annoyed. At least they were granted the small favor of having their lecture put off until morning, everyone still too tired to deal with the foolishness of the night yet. Pippin however looked wistfully towards the path once more after the others had gone to back to their resting places. The young Hobbit was looking back, trying to form a new plan, because he had been ordered back to camp before he could gather a single apple. Merry approached with that sly smile he always had when some mischief was on his thoughts, but Pippin still watched the darkness as though the act itself could produce what he longed for. And in a way it did just that as Merry reached behind his back and held out the apple he had so carefully hidden away during the hurried march back to the camp. Pippin's eyes lit up as he took it and lifted the tempting fruit to his face for a moment, as though imagining the taste before he took a large bite. Merry smiled, but the expression faded as the Took blinked and paled, promptly spitting out the mouthful. Curious, the older of the two took the apple and lifted it to his own face, drawing in the scent, the sharp hint told him what was wrong. It seemed that the trees in this place did not ripen as well as those of the Shire, or at least it was not the proper season. At any rate, the fruit was far too sour to eat. Pippin sighed and looked at his spoiled prize once more before working up that rogue's smile again.  
"Well, there is always tomorrow, isn't there Merry?"  
"Aye, always tomorrow Pip."   
And Merry could not help but laugh.  



End file.
